controlfandomcom-20200225-history
Zachariah Trench
'Zachariah Trench '''was the Director of the Federal Bureau of Control preceding Jesse Faden. Having successfully led the Bureau for many years, Trench eventually grew paranoid of a potential invasion, and suspicious of his subordinates, particularly Casper Darling. After Darling distributed HRAs to the Bureau, Trench, under the influence of the Hiss, used the Slide Projector Object of Power to unleash the Hiss upon the Bureau. Biography Prior to Directorship Zachariah Trench was once an agent of the Federal Bureau of Control under the leadership of Director Northmoor. Trench and Northmoor often disagreed with one another, and Northmoor never considered Trench a candidate for the role of Director, in spite of his obsessive search for a successor. Eventually. Northmoor's obsession with power grew out of hand, and he lost control; he reluctantly agreed to Trench's plan to have him contained in the Northmoor Sarcophagus Container in the Maintenance Sector, acting as a power source for the entire Oldest House. After Northmoor was removed as Director, Trench picked up the Service Weapon "almost on a dare" and was made the new Director by the Board. Trench had a wife and daughter who lived in New York while he worked at the Bureau. At some point, Trench unintentionally "brought work home with him," accidentally resulting in his daughter falling ill. Trench's wife refused to allow her to be treated by Bureau scientists, so she was brought to an ordinary hospital, where she died. Trench's wife subsequently left him. Tenure as Director During Trench's time as Director, he and Head of Research Casper Darling investigated an AWE in Ordinary, Wisconsin which occurred in 2002. There, the Bureau discovered a Slide Projector Object of Power capable of opening doorways to other dimensions, as well as Dylan Faden, a powerful parautilitarian. The Slide Projector's slides were burned by Jesse Faden, Dylan's older sister, with the exception of Slide 36, which the Bureau took; Trench, meanwhile, kept one of the burned slides to himself. Both were taken to the Oldest House, with Dylan being entered into the Prime Candidate program as Prime Candidate 6 or P6, and the Slide Projector being moved to a new division of the Research Sector, Dimensional Research. Darling organized various expeditions into the only surviving slide dimension, Slidescape-36. In spite of the dimension's dangerous resonance, Darling continued to press on, and Trench accompanied him on these expeditions in spite of his importance to the Bureau. Eventually, the Bureau discovered an enormous entity acting as a source of the dimension's resonance, which Darling named "Hedron" based on its shape. Hedron was returned to the Bureau and placed under intensive study. Over time, Trench grew paranoid of Hedron and the influence it had on Darling and the Bureau as a whole. He began to believe that Darling was betraying him and that Hedron intended to take over the entire Bureau. During one of the Slidescape-36 expeditions, Trench was exposed to an undetected resonance which gradually began to influence his behavior, resulting in his distrust of all other Bureau agents, especially Darling. Hedron, recognizing an impending threat, relayed this information to Darling, who began to distribute Hedron Resonance Amplifiers (HRAs) to the Bureau's agents for protection against hostile resonance. Interpreting this as Hedron's move to take over the entire Bureau, Trench stole the Slide Projector and brought it to the Nostalgia Department in the Executive Sector, where he used the burned slide to unleash the resonance he had connected with - the Hiss - which immediately spread and took over most of the Oldest House. Trench then seemingly committed suicide with the Service Weapon in his office. Trivia * Trench is portrayed by James McCaffrey, who voiced several characters in Remedy Entertainment's previous games, including the titular character in ''Max Payne ''and Thomas Zane in ''Alan Wake. ''The connection between Trench and Payne is particularly noteworthy in ''Control, including their similar personalities and backgrounds. * According to Sam Lake, Trench was the first character created for ''Control, ''meant to be something of a personification of the Bureau itself. Gallery Trench.png Control-characters.jpg DobbuY3WsAIyCWw (2).jpg Screenshot (731).png Category:Characters Category:FBC Personnel Category:Enemies Category:Extradimensional beings Category:Parautilitarians